


Lights

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Wilford thinks Dark would make a good Christmas Tree.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a little Darkstache Christmas drabble thing I wrote at, you guuessed it, Christmas. I wrote it on my phone and just sort of spewed it out as I went along so sorry if it sucks-! Anyways, thanks for reading!

"...?"

Darkiplier stirred at the feeling of something being wrapped around his sleeping form.

He opened his eyes, which took a minute to focus due to blurriness from sleep, but he saw a flash of pink.

"...Wil?"

Dark's voice was even thicker from sleep. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was sitting upright. Now... that shouldn't be correct. He had been asleep, in his bed. Why was he sitting in what felt like the chair from his office?

He tried to get up. But, he couldn't. He was tied down. The fact that he was restrained quickly removed all remnants of drowsiness from the dark ego, who immediately began to struggle.

"Wilford!" He growled in a half shout, causing the pink man man to giggle.

Dark looked down at himself. Multiple strings of holiday Christmas lights were wrapped around him and pulled tight, restraining him to the chair.

He tried to remove himself with his powers but was unable to. Wilford must be using his own abilities to block Dark's. He was probably also using his abilities to power the lights, as there was no power source for them yet they were lit up.

"Oh, my Darkling, you look so precious!" Wilford practically squealed and pinched Dark's cheeks.

He exhaled slowly from his nose, heat rushing to his face at the compliment and the touch.

"Wilford," He began with a warning tone. "I am not a Christmas Tree."

"But you're as pretty as one!" Wilford contradicted and planted a loving kiss on Dark's cheek before he put a star tree topper on Dark's fluffy black hair.

The shadowy ego turned even more red before his eyes flashed with confusion as his pink companion started to wheel him out of his bedroom, almost running over the tail of Dark's cat, who darted out of the way.

"Wilford, where are you taking me?!" He demanded, struggling in his bindings.

"To the common room, of course! Everyone else needs to see our lovely Christmas Tree!"

Wilford ignored Dark's shouts of refusal and his struggles and kissed him softly on the lips, effectively shutting him up.

"You look beautiful in lights, Darkling..."


End file.
